A commercially successful two-piece ostomy system having a body side with a coupling element adapted to mechanically engage a coupling element affixed to an ostomy pouch is described by Steer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,363 and United Kingdom Patent No. 1,571,657.
Another commercially available system in order to minimize pressure against the body when a new pouch is affixed to the body side provides a flexible plastic web between the adhesive pad and the body side coupling element as shown by Alexander in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,100 and United Kingdom Patent No. 2,115,288B. This is also shown by Hunger in European Patent Application No. 94,613. Another commercially available system employs an accordion element between the adhesive pad and the body side coupling element as shown by Jensen in European Patent Application No. 98,718. Steer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,183 and United Kingdom Patent Nos. 2,148,716B and 2,179,556B discloses a version of the commercial system described above wherein a flexible chute ring is interposed between the body side coupling element and the adhesive pad. Steer et al. in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,119,654A describe another embodiment wherein the body side coupling element has a lateral flange angled away from the adhesive pad and an applicator is inserted between the angled portion of the flange and the pad. Arnone et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,107 employ a separate accordion element between the body side and bag side coupling element described in the Steer et al. commercial device. Ferguson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,661 discloses a modified version of the accordion system and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,875 and 4,685,990 employs a polymeric foam between the adhesive pad and body side coupling element.
Edwards et al. in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,181,652A disclose an ostomy appliance wherein the body side coupling element is spaced from the adhesive pad by a stiff or semi-rigid stepped support member.
Steer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,048 discloses an ostomy appliance wherein the coupling includes an annular ring constructed to be snap-fitted to the body side coupling element so that the user can place his thumbs under the ring to support the body side coupling element against inwardly-directed forces applied when fitting a new bag.
Salt et al. in United Kingdom Patent No. 1,274,382 disclose a two piece adhesive ostomy system in which pouches can be changed without discomfort to the user.